Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a suitcase. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a folding suitcase.
Background
When traveling, users need suitcases for accommodating necessities and souvenirs. Types of the suitcases can be divided into carry-on suitcases (about 16 to 20 linear inches), medium suitcases (about 22 to 26 linear inches), or large suitcases (about 27 to 30 linear inches) according to their sizes. The users usually choose certain suitcases with different sizes according to the span of their travel. For example, the users may bring carry-on suitcases when they have 3-to-5-day travel. Moreover, the users may bring medium suitcases when they have 5-to-7-day travel. Furthermore, the users may bring large suitcases when they travel for many days.